Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Cate Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February) is a self-proclaimed half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo, Maggie and Lucas. When Kalysta was very young, her biological mother abandoned her in an alleyway, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted, but while growing up, her magic proved wayward and wild. She is also the eldest of her generation. Not to much surprise, Kalysta began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven, where she was Sorted into Slytherin House. The decision followed a pause of just over five minutes while the Sorting Hat strongly considered her for Gryffindor, therefore making her a Hatstall. Biography Early life Kalysta was born around the month of February in England, Great Britain. Not much is known about her life in the early stages of her infancy, other than that she was born to a religious Muggle. It is unknown whether she had had a father and, if she did, whether he might be magical. At around four months old, her mother abandoned her in an alleyway in Hackney, left in a box with a note. She was discovered at least a day later by Elliot Potter, a Mediwizard who overheard her cries after being sent to respond to a nearby emergency. He took her back to St Mungo's Hospital where she was made to stay while the Ministry conducted a search for her parents. Since the hospital staff knew hardly anything of her background, they were initially unaware of her magical capabilities and believed her to be a Muggle. However, almost immediately after being placed in her cot she adjusted the blankets so that she was swaddled more snugly, a precocious display of underage magic that everyone was present to observe. She would also inadvertently summon toys to her cot, and open and close the curtains as she wished. The note left by her mother claimed that Kalysta was a "wicked, satanic and unnatural thing", implying that she had been performing magic from as young as her earliest moments. Over the course of her stay, Kalysta was doted upon by staff and strangers alike: Elliot visited her everyday while countless others arrived with gifts and toys, including a unicorn knitted by an elderly witch that Kalysta would keep for years onwards. The letter left by her mother indicated that Kalysta was of Greek heritage, and so the hospital collectively chose the middle name Cate. Her birth date was estimated to be around February and Aggie Dewkes suggested the 17th after Mungo Bonham, the hospital's founder. Meanwhile, her plight was heavily publicised throughout the wizarding world, with the Daily Prophet nicknaming her the "Alley Baby". The mystery behind her parentage was never solved, and she was subsequently taken in by Elliot, who later adopted her with Jamie Jordan. She and Elliot had an incontestably close bond from the beginning, although it took Jamie took longer to get used to her. Kalysta grew up in the Jordan-Potter family home in Sale, Greater Manchester, along with her two younger adoptive siblings Leo and Maggie. Much of her time was spent between both sides of her family. A bubbly child, she always seemed to enjoy the attention she received, more so especially at big family events — she was present at the wedding of Maisie and Lucky, and filled the role of a flower girl at Ivory and Amy's own respective weddings. Like some other wizarding children, she was tutored in basic knowledge by her great-aunt Persia at the Jordan House. Persia thought her to be perceptive, yet adventurous to a fault and very easily distracted. It was not uncommon for her to wander off when captivated by something she had seen, and her parents thought they had lost her many times because of this. As a child Kalysta was partial to separation anxiety, throwing fits and crying whenever distanced from her parents; she always appeared worried that they would not be coming back once they had left. These tantrums lasted about until the age of three, once she became more comfortable in the presence of others. She was also extremely jealous of Leo when he was first introduced, wary that he was going to become the new focus of attention and replace her completely. She devised multiple plans that she thought might end with him having to leave, including trying to owl him away herself. However, no matter how hard she tried, Leo seemed to genuinely admire and want to be close to her. His continually eager and ingenuous nature seemed to eventually grow on Kalysta until she eventually began referring to him as her brother. The experience made her relatively more welcoming once Maggie was introduced, and growing up Kalysta tried to embody the role of a good older sister to them both. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills *'Control of underage magic': Before attending Hogwarts, Kalysta was seen to have already attained a level of control over her magic, which was a rare and surprising skill for a witch so young. *'Non-verbal and wandless magic': *'Art and creativity': *'Healing magic': *'Quidditch': *'Dark Arts': *'Love': Possessions * Hazel wand: * Toy unicorn: Relationships Family Parents Leo Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Jordan family Potter family Claudia Cabdi Frey Findlay Adrian Findlay Etymology Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Cate is a Greek feminine given name, and a variant of the name Kate. The name also comes from Latin, French, English, and Welsh origins. The name was chosen by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' '''and it means either ''"pure" or "blessed". It could also be used as a short variant of the name Catherine. The name Catherine is popular in Christian countries, as it was the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. Its variants are also widely used around the world. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Kalysta's theme song was She Wants to Know by Half Moon Run. * Kalysta's specialised soundtrack, titled horns, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Young K 3.gif Kalysta 13.jpg Kalysta 8.jpg Kalysta_07.gif Kalysta 12.jpg 1df5d660-f6a3-42db-9eca-cab3982bb4b6.jpg Kalysta 11.jpg Cult39.jpg giphy.gif Kalysta 5.jpg Kalysta gif.gif Kalysta_06.jpg Kalysta 01.png Kalysta 2.jpg Kalysta 3.jpg Kalysta 12-0.jpg